rollforinitiativefandomcom-20200216-history
Main Group
The Main Group is an assembly of adventures that travel the world of Roll For Initiative. Current Members Altan Yuzuka The group I can't remember Annora The group I can't remember. Has a cat named Sparx. Cecil Gunns The group dark knight. Kit Kat The group wizard. Lukas Aldaris An Eldritch Knight who wanders the world. Riko Aki A schoolgirl with magical powers. Zeus the Moose The group Paladin. Azeal Grashial The newborn son of Alika. Previous Members Alika Grashial Alika was the group wizard, and the daughter of the Tarrasque, until becoming lost at sea after the leviathan battle. Had a newborn son, Azeal. Lincoln Parx Lincoln Parx was the group bard until his suicide in x. Naga Naga was the group ranger who left the group in Varrock. Tic Tac Tic Tac was the group I can't remember. His current wherabouts are unknown. Percy Fist Percy Fist was the group cleric, who left the party to live in Fuck. Kalista Kalista was a Warlock who left the party after Goblins attacked. Her whereabouts are unknown. History Jordana --- The group eventually stumbled upon Lincoln Parx at a lone camp, discovering that his carriage had been robbed and that his boss had been killed. Seeking adventure, Lincoln joined the group. They all headed towards Oakvale in search of the bandits responsible. Oakvale Percy and Zeus discovered at the tavern that the town had a problem with raids, specifically from a group led by a bandit named Glass Staff. They agreed to take care of the problem in exchange for x, x, and frequent open mic nights. (Vampire stuff) The group headed towards Glass Staff's hideout. --- After defeating Glass Staff, Lincoln was able to resurrect him for a short time using magic. However, the spell was mostly wasted and the group only learned that the orb ---. Lincoln decapitated Glass Staff and kept the head for further reanimation. After returning to Oakvale, the group collected their reward and stayed the night at the tavern. However, they were all woken by a fire, discovering that the entire village had been set ablaze. After the group escaped and defeated the bandits who caused the fire, a large rift appeared in the sky. They decided to move on. The group then encountered a group of bounty hunters who offered to drink with them. Upon heavy intoxication and the revelation that the group carried the gem the bounty hunters were seeking, a battle ensued. The group vanquished all of the bounty hunters. Then, using his charm magic, Lincoln got Alika to trust him, who then revealed that she was half-tarrasque, and the daughter of the bringer of the end times. This then had the party divided when Zeus became hostile towards Alika for hiding this revelation. The conflict was cut short by the opening of another giant rift, this time with a large claw emerging. The group fled the scene. --- The group then left for x, to train and wait until they could resurrect Glass Staff again. (Dragon Place) Upon arriving in x, the group was welcomed due to Zeus' heritage. They all spent time in the village individually training. It was at this point that in response to his failure at courtship, Lincoln committed suicide. After claiming a bounty on a x, the group returned and was healed by cleric Percy Fist, who joined the group. Later that night their rooms were individually attacked; x fought against x and x defended themselves from a vampire spawn. --- Varrock The group split up upon nearing Varrock. Altan and Zeus went in for a direct approach whilst the rest of the party went through the underground sewers. --- --- The group re-assembled within Varrock Castle. Zeus then captured a servant, Denny, and interrogated him alongside Altan in the dungeon. With successful compliance, Denny led them to King Johnny. Upon explaining the situation and stating they want to investigate the rifts, King Johnny allowed them access to his armoury, gathered his own personal army, and along with the main group set out on a ship to x. Due to ---, Naga stayed behind in Varrock. Suddenly the ship was attacked by both a group of pirates and a leviathan. Struggling in the fight, King Johnny saved their lives by throwing them all overboard the sinking ship. Only Annora, Percy and Azeal managed to survive by floating on corpses, whilst Altan and Zeus were captured by pirates. The rest of the group were nowhere to be seen. They eventually reached the shore of Long Grain Island, where they met with fellow survivors Cecil Gunns, Lukas Aldaris and Kit Kat who then joined. Long Grain Island Fuck Lost and dazed, the group met Riko Aki on the beach. She then joined the group. After fighting through flying snakes in the jungle, the group reached Fuck. Within Fuck they struck up a deal; if they could deliver a shipment of Happy Juice from the Happy Juice factory, they would be given information on where they can go. It was at this point that Percy, still in shock from the leviathan attack, disbanded the group. The group then headed for the Happy Juice Factory. Initially the group attempted a distract and sneak method, however due to the suspicious actions and confrontational hijinks of Zeus, a battle broke out. After clearing the factory, the group was able to secure many barrels of Happy Juice and returned to Fuck. Upon return they were told that Long Grain Island was currently under a conflict between the WhiteGold and BlackBlue tribes, and their best hope of moving forward was to reach one of them. They were also informed that because of their attack on the factory, they were being searched for all over the area. Baz offers to build a boat so that they can cut across the lake, and they get ready to depart. They board the shoddily constructed raft, which breaks apart halfway and the group along with Baz become stranded on a lone island. They wait three days for a search party, but see no results. Eventually Baz submits himself to execution in order to feed the party, but immediately following his death, the search party from WhiteGold arrives and takes them back the to the village. WhiteGold Village The group meets the village chief Shigadi, who explains that the war between the BlackBlue tribe centers around the protection of the war fish, which are evolved quippers that walk on land. He explains that the WhiteGold people are fighting to prevent the mass slaughter of the war fish by the BlackBlue tribe. Before the group leaves, Shigadi tells them of a sunken ship off the coast that was said to contain important magical treasure. The group, except for Riko and Azeal, recieve waterbreathing magic and head off on a boat. Under the sea, the group fights through merrows and eventually find a chest within the sunken ship. Before they can bring it up to the surface, a remorhaz appears from under the sand and attacks. In the battle Kit Kat is swallowed, although is regurgitated upon it's defeat. They head back to the boat and open the chest to find Nathan's Key. Back on the boat, Riko is successful in card game endeavours and is offered an honorary glaive. At WhiteGold Cove however, she is distracted by a small dancing mouse wearing a tuxedo and top hat. She chases it, followed by Altan and Zeus. Eventually she meets with the mouse's family in the mountains, however the three are then ambushed and captured by orcs and taken to WallaWalla Castle Upon returning to WhiteGold Village, the rest of the group acquire no information about the key, but receive a magical bag of beans as a reward. They then meet with the village general, Genesis Valentine. After agreeing to help with the fight against the BlackBlue Tribe, they are outfitted with new armour and head off the next day. Along the way they are ambushed by a roc, who ends up snatching Genesis and flying away into the mountains. Eventually they happen along a BlackBlue tribalist, Pidi Papa, who explains that the BlackBlue people are simply defending themselves from the aggresively hostile war fish and the WhiteGold attackers, and gives the group the Pipes of the Sewers as a show of good faith. He offers to bring them back to the village, but Annora attacks, biting him in the neck. Cecil then uses the pipes to summon a swarm of rats to eat him. The group then heads back to the mountains in search of Genesis, but get ambushed and captured by the same orcs and are taken to WallaWalla Castle WallaWalla Castle Held captive in the cells, the group is forced to fight each other in a tournament for the entertainment of the orcs. In the first round, Cecil is bested by Lukas, Kit Kat defeats Annora and Zeus is victorious over Lukas. In the second round, Kit Kat defeats Lukas and faces Zeus in a championship battle, in which he emerges the victor. Despite the tournament being over, the Orc Chief demands a team battle pitting Annora, Kit Kat and Altan against Cecil, Zeus and Lukas. Cecil Zeus and Lukas win the battle and as a final demand for blood, the group is released into the colosseum to fight Bro'o.